puppet_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja/Puppet
Ninja 'is one of the martial art puppets created by Andre Toulon during the second World War. The Ninja puppet was kept hidden in a secret compartment in the puppet trunk. Ninja was not given a soul and brought to life until Danny Coogan had inherited the puppets, shortly after Toulon's suicide. He placed the soul of his brother Don into it, who was shot by the Nazis. Physical appearance Ninja wears a black cloth 'shinobi shōzoku' garment which covers most of his body. He has a dark pink featureless face that is peaking out from under the cloak's hood. He has two red eyes that are formed into a frown and glow brighter from time to time. He wears white gloves that are made out of string. ---- Puppet Master: Axis of Evil Ninja was first seen when he popped out of Toulon's trunk when Danny kicked the trunk in a fit of rage. Danny picks him up and takes a look at him and sees that Ninja wasn’t quite done yet, so he starts working on him until he got it finished. After his family was killed, Danny used his brother’s blood to bring Ninja to life, which succeeded. Danny tests Ninja out to see if he has martial art skills with a shuriken. He gives it to Ninja for a test. Ninja’s red eyes glow and he throws the shuriken into the wall as a direct hit, which proved that he has martial art skills. Late at night, Danny and the puppets head to the opera house in order to rescue Beth because she has been kidnapped by the Nazis. Danny and the puppets go to high places in the opera house quietly without getting spotted by the Nazis. When Danny and the puppets spot Beth tied up in the chair with Klaus cleaning his pistol, He sends Ninja to rescue her. He releases the rope he was holding, slides down quietly and cuts the bandana that is tied around her wrists. When Klaus finishes cleaning his pistol he suddenly spots Beth getting out of the chair and she tries to escape. He was about to shoot her when Ninja throws a shuriken right into his right-eye. After rescuing her Danny picked up Ninja and left with Beth. When Ozu has them cornered after she finds them, she suddenly spots Ninja standing next to her and he throws a shuriken at her, he unfortunately only grazes her on the side of her neck. Enraged, she stabs him with her sword and he collapses. Danny and Beth run away and Ozu chases after them, leaving Ninja dead on the floor. When they leave, Ninja suddenly awakes and spots Danny and Beth on stage. He starts getting up and crawls to the stage while he is wounded. Ninja climbs onto the stage, grabs Ozu’s sword and stabs Max in the back, killing him right before he collapses again. ---- Puppet Master: Axis Rising Danny mentions that it was too late to go back and rescue Ninja from the opera house, possibly because the dynamite that the Nazis had planted inside was about to explode and it had detonated and destroyed everything inside. ---- Action Lab Comics 'Vacany Ninja was seen in a Nazi collector's shelf along with Kamikaze, Bombshell, Blitzkreig, Weremacht, Tank and Freak with no explanation of how they got there other than the man has been obsessed with tracking down all of the puppets that were once alive to put in glass cases. Curtain Call Ninja's arm and shurikens were removed by Anapa and recycled into a new puppet called The Collection, which was made up of various parts of other puppets. Appearances * Puppet Master 9: Axis of Evil * Puppet Master X: Axis Rising (Mentioned only) * Action Lab Comics (Vacancy & Curtain Call) Gallery Trivia * The Ninja puppet in this came from an unused idea for the first film for a six armed Ninja. Whilst that design eventually became the cowboy puppet Six-Shooter, they still liked the Ninja idea, so they used it for this film, albeit with 2 arms. * It has been confirmed by Charles Band that Ninja did NOT survive the events in 'Axis of Evil' which kick off the plot for PMX in the opening scene.